


1|Spellbound

by Sxlamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxlamander/pseuds/Sxlamander
Summary: Where Queenie finds out about Newts Engagement, and how Tina reacts.





	1|Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a part of a book I'm writing, the rest was not added because of spoilers. Hope you enjoy!

_March 13, 1927_

Queenie chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. The new Spellbound edition sitting on her lap bounced slightly. Even after reviewing it cover after cover, she still couldn't quite place where it went wrong. _Newt likes Teenie, but then why?_

 _She_ frowned at the picture. She was sure Newt was over it, well at least almost over it. But even so it seemed like Tina was the only thing in his, rarely had the topic of Leta enter his mind. At least not when they were around, and certainly not with Tina. _Maybe_ she thought, _did he try to block those thoughts?_

Another question gnawed at her. Why would he do that? Anger rose up her throat at the very thought. _How could he? No he wouldn't? Would he?_ She didn't like the idea  of him playing with her sister and the urge to send him an owl was tempting. She took a breath. Surely this was a mistake, he wouldn't be capable of that. Not their Newt, not the one sending Tina letters almost every week, not the one who helped Jacob with his bakery-he just didn't the character he was portraying on the magazine. He wasn't that kind of man, but then again the article said other wise. 

She thought about throwing it away, burning it to ashes and hoping she would never see it again, maybe she could sweet talk the stores manager into-No. Would that really fix the problem? She would save Tina from heart break but at the same time she would be letting Newt get away with this. She wouldn't do that to her sister.

***

Tina was in such a good mood when she arrived from work, it physically hurt Queenie to try and break the news to her. Every time she tried to say something, her throat would clog and tears would form, the words would never come out. 

It was finally during dinner when Tina spoke about her weird attitude. 

"Queenie," She said slowly, taking a bite from the biscuit in hand. "Everything alright?"

"Peachy!" She took a drink from her cup longer than she should have. "Why you asking?"

"Mhm, I don't know you've been acting strange since I got here. Is this about Jaco-

"No! He's fine-I'm fine.." She wouldn't say completely fine with that topic but she was handling enough. And well the short visits to the bakery were motivating enough to keep hope about them. "Its not him, I promise you that."

"Then what is it?"

"I-uh." She took time to pour more mash potatoes onto her plate, a chunk of chicken landed on her plate as she continued adding food. 

"I thought you said you were getting full?" Tina raised an eyebrow. 

"Must be my ladies month coming soon, I've been craving anything and every thing." She swallowed a spoonful of potatoes, "You know how it is."

"Yeah...I do but this ain't it." 

Finally Queenie pushed her tray away, a sigh escaping her lips. "Teeny I'm sorry but Newt was on the Magazines, He-

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled at the mention of his name. "I take it his book is published now? Is he-

"No Teenie, he...I don't think he's coming back," She swallowed. "He's said to be married soon."

The spoon fell with a clatter against the plate, Tina's mouth fell open in surprise. "What?"

Queenie nodded weakly, whipping her wand towards the drawer in the corner. The magazine landed in her hands. "Its all here if you wanna see for yourself."

Tina didn't say anything when she grabbed it, neither when she read through it slowly. Her thoughts though, were jumbled and angry-a sudden wall blocked the rest. She must've felt her reading her thoughts. She didn't need to anyways, she could tell how disappointed Tina felt.

"Tina-

She threw the paper on the table, shoving it out of her way. "Good for him."

 "Tina," Queenie knew what she was doing, shoving her feelings down again. "I know you had something for him, maybe you should talk to him, it could be a mistak-

"No, and I didn't, " She gritted her teeth. " I-he's only a friend."

"Friends don't send each other letters like that."

Tina stood up from the table, "I ought to head to bed, work tomorrow early. Night."

The door slammed behind her.

***

Tina was awake when Queenie finally retired to the room. Tina knew she was aware of the fact that she hadn't slept. Neither acknowledge it and for that she was thankful. She didn't feel like talking.

It was until she heard the soft snores of her sister that she stood up quietly and rushed out. She whispered a Lumos as the dark hallways consumed her, the feeling leaving her more uneasy than it should have. She found her way in the kitchen, immediately began to heat water for the hot cocoa. Doing it the No Maj way seemed better at the moment. 

As she patiently waited for it to heat, she couldn't help the prick of tears threating to fall from her eyes. She squeezed them tightly, convincing herself that in no way shape or form was she gonna cry over a man. _He's not just any man._

She poured the liquid into her mug, throwing the sweetest ingredients she could find along. A small bottle of liquor on the hidden cabinet caught her eye. She caught it as it flew towards her, and as she already had her wand in hand she cast a muffling spell around the kitchen. Just in case. She poured as much as she could into the mug before adding some marshmallows. She chugged it down.

She made her way to the table, the magazine lay on the table where it was thrown. Tina picked it up. She couldn't quite remember how many times she read the words under the haunting photo, or how his letters ended up in her hands, nostalgia memories hitting her like a train. His recent letters sat on the table in the living room. She still didn't have the courage to open it up. Her pride wouldn't let her, she wouldn't open it to find Newt Scamander gushing about how happy he is that he's engaged. She'd rather die than live the day to have him taunt her that way.

Tina leaned on the counter, the empty mug sat in front of her. She didn't have the effort to make another one but the crave was still there, leaving her unsatisfied with only one mug. The liquor was an easy access but did she really want to deal with that in the morning? _Fuck it,_ she thought after a moment, _I can handle it._

The first swing burned. The second now as much, by the time she was halfway through the bottle she couldn't feel anything anymore. She let out an inappropriate giggle, she couldn't help but feel like those characters in those romance novels she constantly read. At least they actually had a chance, she thought, no matter how ridiculous they may seem.

She slipped down against the wall, the bottle still in hand. She couldn't drink anymore, she already felt too numb, it could be from the lack of sleep but the drinks seem more effective. Suddenly angry with herself, she tossed the bottle against the floor. It shattered and the liquid inside covered the floor.

And finally on the kitchen floor she broke down. Clutching his letters tight to her chest, she let out everything she had until she couldn't no more.

Shaky legs stood up from the sticky floor. His letters still in hand she tumbled back to her room, not before passing the still cackling fire and the urge to burn them. She couldn't act upon it. Instead she would tuck his words in a wooden box and shove it under her bed, in hope no one would find it. The magazine would remain beside it.

Finally arriving back to her room, sticky skin wrapped in the covers, she listened to the wet drops hit the sturdy roof above her. Melancholy reached her as she began to hit the stages of sleep. She only swallowed it and turned to the blank wall. _He's got what he wanted._

 


End file.
